I'm Yours
by Amber Reina
Summary: Katanya, jika kau bertemu jodohmu, apapun yang kau inginkan, sebelum terucap, dia pasti sudah tahu. Karena kalian terhubung satu sama lain.


**Disclaimer :** **Terajima Yuuji**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, BL, typo (mungkin)**

 **.**

 **I'm Yours**

Pukul 16.15.

Hujan mengguyur sebuah kota kecil di pinggir laut. Hujannya sangat menyejukan karena turun di musim panas. Tapi tak semua orang menyukainya, termasuk Sawamura Eijun. Ia duduk bertopang dagu dengan siku di atas meja sambil melihat setiap titik air yang terjun dengan bebas di balik jendela. Lho? Bukankah itu artinya dia menyukainya? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Eijun itu tipe yang jika ada sesuatu yang tidak disukai, justru dia akan terus melihatnya. Aneh bukan? Seperti halnya dengan hujan. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak suka dengan hujan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang ini.

Eijun menguap. Ruang kelas tempat dirinya berada saat ini tampak membosankan. Di tambah guru sejarah yang sejak tadi hanya mendongeng. Kemudian Eijun melihat jam yang jaraknya beberapa jengkal dari papan tulis. Lima belas menit lagi kelas tambahan ini akan berakhir, ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Lalu maniknya beralih ke luar jendela. Kembali melihat hujan yang tidak disukainya. Apakah lima belas menit lagi hujan ini juga akan berakhir?

"Psst, kau pernah dengar mitos sekolah ini?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar dua murid perempuan yang sedang berbisik-bisik dari kursi di belakang Eijun. Ia memutar bola matanya. Pasti sedang bergosip.

"Oh, aku tahu. Jika kau bertemu..."

Eijun tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya, melihat jam kembali, lalu mulai menghitung setiap detiknya, berharap waktu segera berlalu.

Terdengar suara pitu digeser. Eijun melihat seorang siswa masuk dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Tapi Eijun tidak peduli. Ia kembali menopang dagunya kemudian melihat rintik air yang masih belum habis. Tapi kedua telinganya masih bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan di depan kelas.

"Furuya-kun, ada apa denganmu?" suara guru sejarah yang sudah tua yang pertama kali terdengar.

"Ah, itu, aku mengalami kecelakaan."

Kini terdengar teriakan terkejut dari murid sekelas termasuk Eijun.

Sang guru membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu memperhatikan furuya dari atas hingga bawah. "Apakah kau terluka, nak?"

Furuya menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Terlihat guru itu bernafas lega. "Syukurlah. Ah, sebaiknya kau pulang," sarannya.

Furuya menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Pelajarannya masih belum selesai." Lalu ia berjalan menuju kursinya.

Eijun menggedikan bahu ketika Furuya berjalan menuju ke arahnya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia masih bisa melihat air yang menetes dari seragamnya. Rambut dan wajahnya juga basah. Apa yang habis dilakukan si bodoh ini, sih?

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Sesekali Eijun melirik Furuya yang nampak serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Apakah dia tidak kedinginan? Baiklah, ini memang musim panas, dan sedang hujan. Tapi berlama-lama dengan pakaian basah seperti itu, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya. Eijun tidak mengerti dengan teman sekelasnya ini.

"Ada apa?"

Eeh? Eijun buru-buru buang muka. Gawat. Kenapa tiba-tiba Furuya bicara. Ia tertangkap basah.

"Oi."

Kenapa dia ini begitu ngotot sih. Eijun misuh-misuh dalam hati. Ia juga berdoa agar bel cepat berbunyi. Dan doa eijun terkabul. Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi nyaring. Eijun buru-buru memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lalu keluar kelas dengan cepat pula.

Eijun merasa risih. Saat masih di koridor, saat turun tangga, bahkan saat di loker sepatu. Kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, sih!" Eijun meneriaki Furuya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu," jawab Furuya biasa saja.

"Apa! Kau kan bisa keluar duluan. Dan matamu itu, matamu. Kau terus mengawasiku kan?" bahkan suara Eijun yang menggema menjadi pusat perhatian.

Furuya melihat sekeliling mereka penuh dengan murid yang memasang raut heran dan bertanya-tanya kemudian melihat Eijun seraya berkata, "Aku kan sekelas denganmu, jadi wajar kan kalau aku berjalan satu arah denganmu. Lagi pula, aku ingin cepat pulang." Furuya kemudian mengganti sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Eijun berbalik menghadap lokernya. Ia menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir Furuya mengikutinya dengan sengaja. Eijun mengganti sepatunya dengan cepat kemudian berlari keluar. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan hujan yang kini mengguyur tubuhnya.

 **OooooOooooO**

"Lain kali kau harus mencobanya." Seorang kakak kelas sedang bersama Eijun. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bola baseball.

"Ha? Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau. Tidak tertarik." Eijun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari seniornya.

Tapi seniornya justru mendekati Eijun kemudian merangkul bahunya. "Ini sangat seru. Ayolah, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Bergabunglah dengan kami."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau, Miyuki Kazuya!" bentak Eijun setelah berhasil lepas dari rangkulan seniornya.

Sang senior yang bernama Miyuki cemberut lalu berjongkok. pundung. "Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati padamu. Padahal aku sudah bersabar karena kau memanggil namaku dengan tidak sopan." Ia lalu berdiri lagi. Kedua matanya yang berbingkai kacamata menatap Eijun intens. Perlahan tangannya menyusup ke balik kemeja Eijun.

Eijun terkesiap. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan tangan Miyuki dari dalam seragamnya.

"Kenapa? Ini adalah hukumanmu karena kurang ajar padaku," bisik Miyuki di telinga Eijun.

"Lepaskan! Senior sialan!" teriak Eijun. Bagaimana jika sampai ada yang lihat? Oh, sial. Eijun lupa jika mereka sedang di ruang klub yang sepi.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Eijun terdiam dan terpaku. Dagunya diangkat agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Miyuki. Kemudian ia melihat Miyuki mendekatkan wajahnya. Mungkinkah Miyuki ingin menciumnya? Eijun hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan berdoa hal yang dipikirannya tidak pernah terjadi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi Eijun tidak merasakan apapun. Justru tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya telah pergi. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia terkejut dengan keberadaan Furuya di sana.

"Menjauhlah darinya," ucap Furuya tajam kepada Miyuki.

Miyuki tertawa."Aku hanya sedikit bermain dengannya. Kau keberatan?"

"Kubilang menjauh darinya." Furuya mengucapkannya dengan nada lebih tegas.

Miyuki bersiul. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Furuya mendekati Eijun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eijun mengangguk.

Furuya menggapai tangan Eijun, namun langsung di tepis.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya ketus lalu keluar dari ruang klub.

Furuya menatap punggung Eijun yang semakin menjauh. Tangannya terangkat seolah ingin menggapai punggung itu, tapi kemudian tangannya ditarik kembali. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

 **OooooOooooO**

Menghitung detik menjadi kebiasaan baru Eijun. Jam pelajaran ke empat kosong. Guru Bahasa Inggris yang harusnya mengajar, tidak masuk. Hanya memberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Eijun lemas melihat kumpulan soal dari bahasa yang masih sangat aneh di mata dan telinganya. Baru saja dilihat ia sudah menyerah, bagaimana jika dibaca. Akhirnya Eijun uring-uringan. Kapalanya dijatuhkan ke atas buku pelajarannya. Ia ingin mencontek saja. Tapi kepada siapa?

Sebuah buku catatan mendarat di atas kepala Eijun. Eijin mengambilnya lalu melihat siapa nama pelilik buku yang seenakanya mendarat di kepalanya. Padahal matanya sudah mulai mengantuk tadi. Di buku itu tertulis sebuah nama, Furuya Satoru.

"Furuya! Apa maksudnya ini!" teriak Eijun sewot.

Furuya berdiri seraya berkata, "Kau membutuhkannya." Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Eijun melihat buku catatan milik Furuya. Di dalamnya tertulis jawaban dari soal-soal bahasa inggris dan sudah dikerjakan semua. Eijun cengo. Sejak kapan beruang kutub itu bisa mengerjakan semua soal ini? Apakah dia diam-diam belajar? Eijun menggeleng keras. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ini hasil mencontek juga. Tapi sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, apakah ia mau menyalinnya? Eijun menjawab dengan cepat. Ia langsung menutup buku itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja Furuya. Ia tidak butuh. Ia akan mengerjakan semua soal dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Lima menit berlalu. Eijun masih membaca setiap soal. Kemudian ia mengambil pensil dan siap dengan buku catatannya. Selanjutnya Eijun hendak menuliskan sesuatu, lalu...

Menyerah.

Eijun kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Mengapa soalnya sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti? Buku catatan milik Furuya terlihat. Eijun ingin mengambilnya namun ragu. Tapi akhirnya buku itu diambil juga. Eijun menyalin dengan cepat.

 **OooooOooooO**

Belakangan ini Eijun sering melihat Furuya di sekitarnya. Mereka memang sekelas, tapi ini terlalu aneh. Seperti saat Eijun lupa membawa pensil, Furuya dengan sigap menawarkan salah satu pensil miliknya. Atau saat Eijun lupa membawa bekal, tiba-tiba Furuya menyerahkan makan siang miliknya. Katanya dia bawa lebih. Dan-Akh, pokoknya semua yang Eijun butuhkan, Furuya selalu tahu. Bagaimana bisa?

Eijun mengacak rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan. Bahkan di saat libur musim panas seperti ini, Furuya masih bersamanya. Ya, memang rumah mereka berdekatan. Tapi kenapa? Diam-diam Eijun melirik Furuya yang sedang membeli es krim.

Pantai menjadi pilihan mereka untuk bersantai. Karena tempat tinggal mereka memang dekat pantai. Dan Eijun malas untuk pergi jauh-jauh. Apalagi di tengah terik matahari seperti ini. Eijun lebih memilih menikmati angin laut di siang hari.

Furuya datang dengan membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya. Yang rasa vanila diberikan kepada Eijun, sedangkan yang cokelat untuk Furuya sendiri. Eijun melahap es krimnya dengan semangat. Es yang dingin menjalar melewati kerongkongannya terasa segar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Eijun menghabiskan sebuah es krim. Eijun melirik Furuya, tidak, es krim miliknya tepatnya. Es krim milik Furuya masih banyak.

Furuya melirik Eijun yang terlihat mengingnkan es krimnya. Dengan cepat Furuya menghabiskannya.

"Kau pikir aku mau es krim milikmu!" Eijun merasa tersinggung lalu membuang muka.

Furuya tersenyum. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke belakang kepala Eijun lalu menariknya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. "Aku tahu, kau menginginkan ini kan."

Eijun tidak sempat mengelak ketika bibirnya dilumat Furuya. Dan dia juga tidak melawan. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat. Saat kedua bibir itu terpisah, Eijun masih terpaku sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Es krim cokelat? Manis kan?"

Eijun dongkol. Tapi masih betah duduk di samping Furuya. Dia hanya membuang muka.

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah mitos. Kau mau dengar?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih," jawab Eijun ketus.

Tapi Furuya yakin Eijun masih mendengarkannya. "Katanya, jika kau bertemu jodohmu, apapun yang kau inginkan, sebelum terucap, dia pasti sudah tahu. Karena kalian terhubung satu ama lain. Apakah kau merasakan seperti itu?" Furuya menarik Eijun lebih dekat lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Aku pikir kita memang saling terhubung. Karena Aku milikmu, sejak awal."

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **A/N : Ku selesaikan satu hutang. Sebuah fic ga jelas dengan pair FuruSawa, spesial untuk Dori aka Anclyne. Semoga Dori suka. #sungkem**

 **Dan, maafkan anakku (Kazuya) yang sangat kurang ajar di fic ini. #sungkem bareng Kazuya**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga selesai. ^_^**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
